The invention relates generally to the field of gas turbine engine modeling. More specifically, the invention relates to methods and systems for narrowing an assessment of root cause to a single turbine or compressor stage, or a combination of stages within a module using coupling factors and known instrumentation non-repeatability.
The area of gas turbine performance diagnostics concerns tracking changes in engine module performance measures, such as efficiency and flow parameters, as the engine deteriorates over time. The engine modules that are tracked are typically the compressor and turbine elements of an engine. The primary sources of information driving this methodology are measurements taking along the engine's gas path, such as temperatures, pressures, speeds, etc. The performance parameters such as changes in module efficiency and module flow characterization are useful in isolating long-term deterioration effects down to the engine module level, but do not address the root cause for the degradation within the module.
Current module performance analysis (MPA) methods use steady state cruise data to perform the isolation. The parameters that are monitored are typically speeds, temperatures, and pressures taken at various stages across the engine's gas path. When a shift in these measured quantities is detected, a % Δ is computed for each of these gas path parameters, capturing the level and direction of the shift. This vector of measurement parameter Δs forms the principle piece of information from which the MPA is performed. This is effectively a pattern matching methodology, wherein the analysis compares the computed % Δ vector to a series of such vectors representing known faults and the best match is selected.
Current methods in performance tracking provide diagnostic visibility to the module level. For example, in a twin spool turbofan engine the modules under consideration are the Fan, Low Pressure Compressor (LPC), High Pressure Compressor (HPC), High Pressure Turbine (HPT), and the Low Pressure Turbine (LPT). The major modules will differ depending on whether the gas turbine engine under consideration is a single spool, double spool, or triple spool. Depending on the particular engine application, most of the modules have several stages of fixed (stators/guide vanes) and rotating (rotors) assemblies. Extending diagnostic visibility to a single stage or set of stages within a given module would have a direct impact on planning maintenance activities and logistics.